


Хороший мальчик

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Kings_2018



Series: G-PG13 мини [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Kings (TV 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kings_2018/pseuds/fandom_Kings_2018
Summary: Нет, ну не может же такого быть, чтобы принц, наследник, оказался вдруг сабмиссивом… Или может?





	Хороший мальчик

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Хороший мальчик  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Kings 2018**  
>  **Размер:** (мини, 2578 слов)  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стивен Роджерс/Джек Бенджамин, упоминаются Стивен Роджерс/Джеймс Бьюкенен «Баки» Барнс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, ангст, hurt/comfort  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Не весь D/s об ебле, честное слово.  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU. Кроссовер с [MCU](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B5%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%B8%D1%87%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%B2%D1%81%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_Marvel). [Дом/саб вселенная.](https://fanlore.org/wiki/BDSM_AU) ([MORE=Для неосиливших простыню на агнловики)]Дом/саб вселенная - мир, где все люди делятся на доминантов и сабмиссивов и основной акцент делается на эту сторону отношений, а не на пол партнеров. Кроме того, доминантность, как и сабмиссивность, в этой вселенной не ограничивается исключительно ролями которые персонажи предпочитают в сексе.[/MORE]  
>  **Примечания:** ООС всего. Примерно 2007й год по таймлайну Королей - после инагурации Шайло. Таймлайн нахождения/пробуждения Стива Роджерса сдвинут на конец 2006 - начало 2007, но по тексту этого практически незаметно.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Kings 2018 - "Хороший мальчик"

В одном из многочисленных залов для заседаний в здании ООН находится по меньшей мере дюжина делегаций от различных стран — на повестке дня распределение затрат по экологическим обязательствам и, как водится, ни одно из государств не желает брать на себя ни лишнего цента расходов. Насколько Стив успевает понять из коротких пояснений Марии Хилл, комитет с переменным успехом заседает уже года два, то отдельными группами, то в полном составе, но так до сих пор не пришел к единому решению. Собственно, предполагается, что присутствие Капитана Америки в качестве почетного гостя на очередном заседании мотивирует участников, но пока ничто на это не указывает.

Впрочем, Стив не особо пристально следит за ходом обсуждения. Делегация королевства Гильбоа размещается почти напротив и ярусом выше — зал устроен на манер амфитеатра, — и Стив не сводит с них глаз, даже понимая, что смотреть на кого-то так долго и так пристально неприлично. Королевство представляет наследный принц Джек Бенджамин и — Господь Всемогущий! — он просто одно лицо с Баки.

Стив понимает, что на самом деле не одно — принц чуть выше, волосы на оттенок или два темнее и по-другому уложены, другой голос, осанка, манера держаться так, словно мир вокруг создан исключительно для его развлечения, как и то, что он без сомнения доминант. Различий намного больше, чем сходства, и все же… И все же сердце у Стива екает каждый раз, когда, выслушивая оппонента, его высочество чуть склоняет голову набок совершенно тем же движением, что и Баки когда-то; когда он прикусывает капризно изогнутые пухлые губы или щурится, отчего резче проступает и без того острая линия скул…

Стив не верит в мистику и переселение душ, но в этом веке считается, что у каждого на свете есть двойник — может быть, в этом все дело.

В зале становится шумно — объявляют перерыв. Некоторые выходят освежиться, в уборную или позвонить, некоторые остаются. Делегация Гильбоа — из последних. Принц, небрежно откинувшись на сиденье, перекидывается ленивыми фразами с секретарем и охранником и обегает глазами зал. Встретившись взглядом со Стивом, он кивает с еле заметной улыбкой и возвращается к беседе.

После перерыва заседание растягивается еще на три часа. К концу, когда выдыхается даже председатель, Джек Бенджамин в ложе напротив и ярусом выше выглядит таким же свежим и бодрым, как с утра.

По окончании — к какому-то решению комитет все-таки приходит — принц удаляется в сопровождении небольшой свиты помощников, охранников и секретарей, и Стив не может заставить себя не смотреть ему вслед. Походка тоже другая, но что-то в очертаниях фигуры, в положении плеч, небрежной посадке головы вызывает у него в памяти другой образ. Стив знает, что с сорок четвертого, когда он потерял Баки, минуло больше шестидесяти лет, но для него-то фактически прошло чуть больше года. Он все еще горюет и вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет смириться с этой утратой. Слишком много потерял — друга, партнера, любимого, саба.

Стив стискивает переносицу, пока не ощущает укол мимолетной боли, сверяется с телефоном и едет в отель, раздумывая, не поменять ли завтрашний рейс до Вашингтона на вечерний. Он уже набирает номер аэропорта, когда по второй линии его вызывает Хилл. Вечером в отеле состоится прием по случаю завершения очередного раута переговоров, большинство делегаций подтвердили присутствие.

— Да, я приду, — говорит Стив прежде, чем она успевает перейти к делу. Хилл, если и удивляется, то никак это не комментирует.

* * *

В действительности гостей оказывается намного больше, чем предполагал Стив, и его появление вызывает куда больший ажиотаж, чем на заседании. С ним спешат поздороваться, сфотографироваться, просят автографы, жмут руки, предлагают угостить, и так до бесконечности. Когда поток жаждущих внимания несколько иссякает, Стив оглядывает просторный зал. Делегация Гильбоа за своим столом, но принца не видно, и Стив против воли ощущает горечь разочарования. Он ставит всунутый ему кем-то бокал на поднос проплывающего мимо официанта и идет к уборным — освежиться немного, прежде чем покинуть это мероприятие.

Возле дамских уборных, как обычно, очередь — хоть что-то с сороковых не поменялось, даже вызывает у него улыбку. У мужских — никого. Стив поворачивает ручку первой попавшейся двери и застывает на пороге, потому что там, внутри — его высочество Джек Бенджамин.

Безупречный, в строгом черном костюме с галстуком-бабочкой, он стоит, напряженно ссутулившись, опираясь одной рукой о раковину из темного мрамора. Другая лежит на загривке и сжимает кожу медленными ритмичными движениями, словно у принца болит голова или… Сердце Стива пропускает удар. Или…

Нет, ну не может же такого быть, чтобы принц, наследник, оказался вдруг сабмиссивом… Или может?

Его высочество стоит к нему вполоборота, низко опустив голову, но в зеркале с тяжелой позолоченной рамой Стив видит отражение его лица: плотно сомкнутые губы, болезненную складку меж бровей, тени под зажмуренными глазами. В точности то же измученное и сосредоточенное выражение, какое бывало у Баки на фронте, когда у них долго не было возможности побыть наедине и Стив не мог позаботится о нем так, как любой дом должен заботится о своем сабе. Баки тогда почти так же тер загривок, пытаясь вернуть ускользающее ощущение принадлежности, которое приносила ему ладонь Стива. Стив делает шаг вперед, с тихим щелчком прикрывает дверь и поворачивает замок.

Джек вскидывает голову, и да — голод, необходимость принадлежать, подчиняться наполняют его взгляд до краев. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза спрессованную в одно мгновение вечность. Стив отчетливо понимает, что, если его высочество сейчас улыбнется своей небрежной улыбкой, расправит плечи и пожалуется на головную боль, ему ничего не останется, как посторониться и пропустить. _Отпустить._ Но принц опускает глаза, голову, разжимает пальцы и упирается в темный мрамор и другой рукой так, словно еле стоит на ногах. Впрочем, вполне вероятно, что так оно и есть.

Господь Милосердный, как давно о нем не заботился доминант? Есть ли у него вообще доминант?

Стив пересекает комнату в три шага, его отражение заполняет собой висящие на стенах зеркала. Кожа за загривке его высочества горячая на ощупь и болезненно красная, на выступах позвонков видны полоски ссадин от ногтей. Стив утешающее поглаживает их большим пальцем. По плечам принца пробегает дрожь, голова опускается еще ниже.

— Как долго? — спрашивает Стив и морщится, слыша в голосе требовательные нотки дома.

Прежде чем вернуть Стива на службу, Щ.И.Т. направил его на недельный курс поведенческой этики. В этом веке использовать власть доминанта по отношению к кому-либо, кроме своего сабмиссива, считается не только верхом неприличия, как это было и во времена юности Стива, но и домогательством и преследуется по закону — и в кои-то веки Стив полностью одобряет подобное положение дел. Но и у него слишком давно ничего не было, а принц дрожит под его ладонью, кусает губы, так похожие на губы Баки, и покорность, жажда подчиняться, принадлежать исходят от него болезненными лихорадочными волнами.

Его высочество поднимает голову так медленно, словно та весит тонну.

— Вечность, — отвечает он, усмехаясь кривой, больной ухмылкой, и на мгновение Стив снова видит перед собой Баки. Принц дышит загнанно, зрачки кажутся такими огромными, что почти не видно светлой радужки, и Стив практически уверен, что у него вот-вот подогнутся колени. Кто-то дергает ручку двери, и его высочество вздрагивает всем телом, едва на не падая.

— Все в порядке. — Стив кладет другую руку ему на пояс. — Расслабься, дыши.

На этот раз он не пытается сдержать повелительные нотки, и напряжение покидает мышцы принца одну за другой. Но место здесь, и правда, не самое подходящее.

— Попробуй встать ровно, — мягко приказывает Стив, ощущая, как волна дрожи снова прокатывается по коже его высочества, когда тот поспешно выпрямляется, чуть пошатываясь на нетвердых ногах. Стив тянет его к себе, и принц послушно поворачивается, придвигаясь ближе, и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Однажды какому-то доминанту очень, очень с ним повезет, думает Стив, продолжая поглаживать горячий загривок.

— Сейчас ты вернешься к гостям, — говорит он спустя несколько минут, когда принц начинает дышать чуть ровнее. Плечи того вновь ощутимо напрягаются. — Попрощайся с кем нужно, предупреди охрану и поднимайся на десятый этаж.

Стив называет ему номер, где остановился, и код от замка.

— Пятнадцати минут вашему высочеству хватит? — Он мягко сжимает руку, подчеркивая вопрос, и принц вскидывает глаза, ловя его взгляд.

— Хватит, — он облизывает губы, — капитан, сэр.

Стив ободряюще улыбается.

— Хороший мальчик. Жди там. Я поднимусь следом.

Он медленно опускает руку, чувствуя, как принц тянется вслед за ускользающим прикосновением.

— Иди.

На пути к выходу его высочество бросает на себя быстрый взгляд в зеркало, поправляет бабочку, приглаживает выбившиеся из аккуратной укладки пряди. Положив ладонь на ручку двери, он расправляет плечи, вскидывает голову, и от того, кем он был секунду назад — кто он есть на самом деле, — не остается и следа. Но теперь Стив знает.

Он неторопливо умывается прохладной водой, сушит руки и, вернувшись в зал, проводит еще десять минут с гостями, прежде чем отправиться наверх.

Стив пропускает в лифт пожилую пару и поднимается на следующем. У двери номера он на мгновение замирает с ключом-картой в руке, прислушиваясь к полузабытому ощущению тепла в груди, осознанию нужности, ответственности за чье-то благополучие — всему тому, что безвозвратно ушло из его жизни вместе с Баки.

Замок тихо пиликает, открывается дверь.

Его высочество ждет в гостиной: разведенные колени утопают в пушистом бежевом ковре, руки сомкнуты за идеально прямой спиной, голова опущена, на знакомых острых скулах румянец. Баки обычно клал руки на бедра и садился на пятки — еще до войны и сыворотки, и даже в такой позе он был Стиву по грудь. Потом, в охваченной войной Европе, когда разница в росте уже позволяла соблюдать позу, закладывать руки за спину Баки не мог уже физически — после Аццано накатывала паника. Им хватило одной попытки, чтобы это выяснить.

Густой ковер гасит звук шагов. Стив останавливается перед его высочеством, ласково кладет ладонь на макушку. Волосы гладкие, шелковые, мягче, чем были у Баки.

— Хороший мальчик, — хвалит Стив, зарываясь в густые пряди и неторопливо массируя кожу головы от затылка к шее. — Послушный. Терпеливый. Все сделал правильно.

Его высочество издает мягкий скулящий звук — жалобный и просящий одновременно — и подается вперед. Стив не сразу понимает зачем, а поняв, мягко перехватывает пальцами другой руки за подбородок.

— Посмотри на меня.

Принц послушно поднимает взгляд, и — Господь Всемогущий! — со взъерошенными растрепанными волосами он просто копия Баки.

— Этого не нужно, Джек, — мягко говорит Стив. — Я… — Рассказывать об этом так же сложно, как в тот ужасный зимний день сорок четвертого, но принц смотрит с таким горьким растерянным недоумением, что не объяснять Стив не может тоже. — Я потерял своего саба на войне. Он был для меня единственным.

— Мне очень жаль, сэр, — говорит его высочество, и в голосе его слышится искреннее сочувствие. Стив мягко гладит его по скуле подушечкой большого пальца.

— Да, мне тоже, — тихо откликается он, без особой нужды заправляя за ухо и приглаживая густые пряди. Принц старается держать глаза открытыми — был приказ, — но Стив видит, как у него тяжелеют веки.

— Можешь закрыть, если хочешь, — мягко разрешает он. Его высочество опускает ресницы, линия рта становится расслабленней, кончик языка облизывает яркие губы, но Стив видит, что Джек все еще пытается жестко удерживать позу.

— Все хорошо, Джек, — говорит он, чуть понизив голос и массируя кожу под волосами мягкими легкими движениями. — Ты пришел ко мне, саб. Я здесь с тобой и для тебя. Я о тебе позабочусь.

С каждым словом, с каждым выдохом плечи принца опускаются все ниже и ниже, жесткая хватка пальцев правой руки на запястье левой ослабевает, мягкий рот приоткрывается.

— А теперь отпусти себя, Джек. Слышишь? Я здесь. Я подхвачу. Отпусти. Все хорошо, все будет хорошо. Я здесь…

Это выглядит, как если бы из его высочества разом выдернули стержень, удерживающий его позвоночник прямым. Он сползает вниз, опускаясь на пятки, руки падают вдоль боков. Он подается вперед, словно ища опоры, упирается лбом в бедро Стива и замирает. Унизанные перстнями пальцы подрагивают в густом ворсе ковра.

— Можно, — разрешает Стив, и Джек осторожно сжимает в пальцах ткань его брюк, словно ребенок, хватающийся за край рукава взрослого. Плечи его вздрагивают. Стив кладет ладонь ему на затылок и оставляет там надежной успокаивающей тяжестью. Комнату наполняют бесконечная литания «хороший, послушный, сильный, красивый, умный мальчик…» и тихие всхлипы его высочества. Стив не беспокоит его еще некоторое время спустя после того, как всхлипы затихают, а просто стоит, позволяя на себя опираться, и поглаживает по голове.

Когда принц наконец поднимает голову, ресницы его слипаются мокрыми иголками, под носом блестит, а на бледных щеках цветут красные пятна.

— Сиди тут, — мягко приказывает Стив. — Побудь для меня хорошим мальчиком. Я сейчас вернусь.

Его высочество послушно хлюпает носом, нехотя выпуская из рук штанину Стива. Стащив пиджак, Стив оставляет его на спинке кресла, и идет в ванную, на ходу закатывая рукава. Когда он возвращается, смочив полотенце в теплой воде, принц, сидящий на прежнем месте, заторможено вскидывает слипшиеся мокрые ресницы. Стив придвигает ближе кресло, садится и аккуратно приподнимает голову его высочества за подбородок — ямочка на нем просто создана для его большого пальца. Он осторожно промокает лицо его высочества, стирая дорожки соленых слез и блестящую над верхней губой влагу.

Принц послушно прочищает нос, красные пятна на его коже бледнеют. Стив тянется за бутылкой минеральной воды и, открыв крышку, подносит горлышко к его губам. Его высочество послушно пьет, полностью доверившись Стиву, позволяя ему контролировать весь процесс. Они не проливают ни капли. Стив мимолетно улыбается, вспомнив, как Баки любил целоваться, когда Стив давал ему что-либо крепче простой воды. Принц улыбается тоже.

— Лучше? — спрашивает Стив, откладывая остывшее мокрое полотенце и отставляя бутылку.

Его высочество кивает, и Стив вздергивает бровь:

— Не слышу.

— Да, капитан, сэр, — послушно отзывается принц тихим, хриплым от слез голосом.

— Вот и умница. Послушный мальчик, очень тобой горжусь, — воркует Стив, целуя его в макушку, и Джек почти расплывается по ковру под его рукой. В такой близости перепутать его с Баки практически невозможно — другие волосы, запах, взгляд, кожа, — но Стив понимает, что больше и не ищет сходства, только удивляется ему. А еще в груди у него становится чуть теплей в первый раз с того мгновения, как он очнулся в подготовленных для него Щ.И.Т.ом декорациях.

Принц меж тем заметно клюет носом, и Стив поднимает его, ведет в спальню, раздевает до белья, велит забираться под прохладные простыни и снова дает воды. Когда он говорит: «Теперь засыпай», — его высочество отключается словно лампочка. Стив долго еще сидит на кровати, глядя на спокойное во сне лицо, темные вихры и мягкие губы, а потом бесшумно вытаскивает из тумбочки карандаши и блокнот.

Просыпается Стив от тихого ерзанья под боком и, не открывая глаз, разрешает: «Можно. Иди». Босые ноги тихо шлепают по плитке в просторной ванной комнате. Сквозь веки просачивается мягкий утренний свет. К тому времени, как его высочество, раскрасневшееся и обмотанное полотенцем, возвращается из душа, уже приносят завтрак на двоих. Стив разрешает принцу обуться, надеть рубашку и брюки, усаживает в кресло напротив себя и кормит с рук кусочками сыра и тостов и ломтиками фруктов. Принц не пытается баловаться, прихватывая его пальцы губами, и застенчиво спрашивает разрешения на пару лишних кусочков сахара в кофе.

К счастью, когда в комнате раздается резкая трель телефонного звонка, его чашка уже успевает опустеть, да и Стив с его рефлексами перехватывает ее у самого пола. Его высочество, не спрашивая разрешения, лезет в карман пиджака за мобильным, да Стив и сам понимает что отпущенное им время закончилось. Разговор состоит из двух коротких «да», и лицо принца на глазах у Стива становится холодной, чуть надменной чуть насмешливой маской, словно кто-то изнутри резко захлопывает ставни.

Его высочество поднимается, натягивая пиджак, сует в один карман телефон, в другой — галстук-бабочку, оглядывается, проверяя, не забыл ли чего, и недоуменно хмурится на протянутый Стивом стакан апельсинового сока.

— Это полезно, — просто говорит Стив, и на лице принца, когда тот берет высокий стакан, проступает неуверенная улыбка. Стив салютует ему своим, и они пьют в уютной тишине. В какой-то момент телефон принца снова принимается трезвонить, но тот не глядя сбрасывает звонок.

Стив идет проводить его, как хороший хозяин. У двери принц оборачивается, и на лице его снова появляется вчерашнее открытое беззащитное выражение.

— Спасибо, капитан, — тихо говорит он, и в груди у Стива снова трепещет то преисполненное благодарности, гордости и благоговения чувство, которое он ощущал, просыпаясь с теплым, разморенным, довольным Баки в объятиях на продавленной ли кровати в Бруклине, или голых досках, накрытых плащ-палаткой, на фронте.

Он осторожно, нежно кладет ладонь принцу на загривок, сжимая напоследок, и тот весь подается навстречу, пока они не соприкасаются лбами в неловком полуобъятии.

— Найдите того, кто сможет о вас позаботиться, ваше высочество, — не приказывает — просит Стив. — Обязательно найдите.

Джек отрывисто кивает ему в плечо, выпрямляется, и, не оглядываясь, выходит за дверь.  



End file.
